Carly and Wendy's first kiss
by williamyandre
Summary: 'who was your first kiss'


Carly and Wendy's First Kiss

Carly and Wendy walked in and found Spencer and Griffin creating a sculpture together. Carly went over to Spencer and tapped him on the shoulder. Both of them screamed. "What are you doing," Carly asked. "Finishing my new sculpture," he said. "Sup," Griffin said. "Sup nothing," Carly said. "Come here," she said, grabbing Spencer by the arm. "What," he asked. "He's here again," Carly said. "So," Spencer said. "That's five times this week," Carly said. "I've taken him under my wing. I'm mentoring him," he said. "Well, I'm tired of him. He's a criminal," Carly said. "But..." Spencer began. "Criminal," Carly repeated again. "And I bought Wendy here so we could study together." "Okay, you can study u,pstairs," Spencer said. "But why does he..." Carly began, but she was cut off by Spencer. "Okay, here's the plan," Spencer said. "Griffin, I want you to paint that stand purple. Carly, you, and, uh," Spencer stuttered. "Wendy," Wendy said. "Wendy, of course. How are you? So, you guys go study, and I'm going to go get all four of us smoothies," Spencer said. "Don't you want to take this with you," Carly asked Spencer while she was pointing to Griffin. "Be nice," Spencer said. "Be nice," Griffin also said to Carly. "You just watch it," Carly told Griffin. "Come on, Wendy," she told Wendy. "Where you going," Griffin asked Carly. "To study. So keep it quiet down here," she said to Griffin. Carly and Wendy were both walking up the stairs. They were half-way up to Carly's room when Griffin turned up the music. "Turn it off," Carly yelled, as both she and Wendy went into her room, and Carly locked the door. They both got on the bed, realizinig that they could not study, with the music up loud. They both took off each other's shoes and socks, and they got comfortable. They also took off each other's jewelry, like they always do when they go to sleep, and they put them on Carly's bedside table. They both got under the covers, and they both saw what was on TV instead. Wendy changed the TV, and she changed it to Seattle Beat. "And now, Katy Perry's music video for her hit song, 'I Kissed a Girl'," the announcer said. The song started playing, and Katy Perry started singing. 'This was never the way I planned' 'Not my intention' 'I got so brave, drink in hand' 'Lost my discretion' 'It's not what I'm used to' 'Just wanna try you on' 'I'm curious for you' 'Caught my attention' 'I kissed a girl, and I liked it' 'The taste of her cherry chapstick Wendy turned off the TV, and she turned to face Carly. "So, who was yours?" Wendy asked. "My first kiss?" Carly asked. "Yeah," said Wendy. "I haven't had my first kiss," Carly said. "What?" Wendy said. "I've never kissed anyone," Carly said. "Why not?" Wendy asked. "I just haven't had good taste in boys," Carly said. "Have you ever been with a girl," asked Wendy. "No, and neither have you. You've never been with a guy before, either," said Carly. "Well, do you like me," Wendy said. "Yes, and you've never kissed a guy before either. Have you ever even kissed a girl?" Carly said. "I never wanted to kiss a guy before. But I've never kissed a girl before either. Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" said Wendy. "No," said Carly. "Well, maybe we should. Just to, you know, see," Wendy said. Carly and Wendy sat up, both of them looking at each other. Carly leaned in and kissed Wendy on the lips. Wendy closed her eyes and kissed Carly on the lips. They both closed their eyes, kissing each other passionately. Wendy slid her tongue over Carly's upper lip, as Carly moved her tongue down Wendy's lower lip. Wendy felt a joy of excitement rush through her body, as Carly played with her hair. Wendy's hands were roaming Carly's back, Wendy parting her lips, Carly sticking her tongue inside. Wendy got off of Carly, Wendy smiling, as Carly put her hands on Wendy's yellow and gray striped jacket, unzipping it and taking it off, throwing it across her room. Wendy stood there in just a yellow button up shirt. Wendy sat on top of Carly this time, playing with Carly's hair. "You are a really pretty girl, Carly," Wendy said, kissing Carly's neck slowly. Wendy unbuttoned Carly's brown button-up over vest, throwing it in the same pile her jacket was in. Wendy kissed her way down Carly's body, pulling Carly in front of her, lifting up her brown blouse, Carly left in just a white bra. She pulled Carly's bra down over her nipples, sucking on them. Carly unbuttoned Wendy's yellow shirt, Wendy lifting it up, a checkered black and white bra underneath. Carly put her hands on Wendy's bra, Wendy moaning. "Take off my bra," Weny said, Carly reaching behind Wendy's back, unclasping her bra. Carly was stroking Wendy's breasts, Wendy moaning. Carly had her mouth on her nipple, licking and sucking on it. Wendy sat up. Carly unfastened Wendy's belt. "Unbutton them," Wendy said, Carly's fingers unbuttoning her pants, as she dragged the zipper down. Wendy got ahold of her pants, taking them off and throwing them on the floor, red panties underneath. Wendy slid her panties down her legs. Her hands were firm on Carly's stomach, Wendy leaning down, her and Carly's bare breasts touching. Wendy undid Carly's bra, throwing it to the ground. "Do you like what you see?" Carly asked Wendy. "I do," Wendy said, sucking and licking on Carly's right nipple. Wendy moved her hands toward Carly's lower body and unbuttoned her pants, blue panties underneath. Wendy put fingers under the edges of her panties and slid them down her legs. Carly got on top of Wendy, their completely naked bodies touching each other. Carly put her finger in Wendy's clit. She put another one in, plus a third, pumping it in and out. Juices squirted out, Carly putting her fingers in her mouth and licking them clean. "Your turn," Carly said, getting off of Wendy and allowing her to climb on top of her. Wendy climbed on top of her and put her finger in Carly's clit, and she put another one in her clit. Carly whimpered at the feel of it. Wendy put a third finger inside and pumped them in and out. Juices squirted out. Wendy took her fingers and licked them clean. "I want to try something else," Wendy said, sitting on top of Carly, rubbing their pussies together. They both moaned. They both got up underneath the covers, turning off the lamp. They both shared one final kiss, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
